The New Story for P3 , P3P , and PAF began Chap 1
by Kyo Ichijo
Summary: Hope you all like it , my first fanfic .  It's about a boy who had cruel fate has revived into another world to complete his true purpose .  Will he succeed or not ?


P_AF x P3 x P3P Fan Fiction Disclaimer : ATLUS , except for the P_AF Story including :  
Boys: Arisato Minato x Kyo Ichijo x Akihiko Sanda x Junpei Iori x Shinjiro Aragaki Girls: Arisato Minako x Yukari Takeba x Fuuka Yamagishi x Mitsuru Kirijo x Aigis x Asuka Ichijo ( Kyo's little sister )

(Sunday , 21-05-2010 , Velvet Room )

Kyo: wake up Ughhh , my head . Huh ! looking to left and right (Isn't this the Velvet Room) ? But why ?  
Igor: Welcome to the Velvet Room .  
Kyo: Igor . What is happening now ? Why I'm still alive ? I've used all my Spirit to use " Last Will " to seal Amaterasu away .  
Igor: It's quite right though . But , You still need to encounter some problems in your world . It's the same problem as the Shadow .  
Kyo: *shock* What the hell . Tch , I have sacrificed my life for nothing .  
Igor: Not for nothing though *chuckle*  
Kyo: And why is that ?  
Igor: Because your Friend live happily before the Shadows reappear . You already know the "Tatsunoki" company right ?  
Kyo: How can I forget it . They are the one who use The Shadow's power to control this world and summon Amaterasu . Igor: Well then , Here is the bad news . they discover the other way to summon the Shadow power .  
Kyo: What the ... ! How !  
Igor : By using the opposite of the "Dark Realm" . The "Light Realm"  
Kyo: The " Light Realm " ?  
Igor: You will see it for yourself . Now , will you take my request to stop them ?  
Kyo: Yade" scratching his head Guess I have no other choice . Although I still need to kick their ass for good .  
Igor: I appreciate your decision . But , you can't return to your world for now . Because It will disrupt the time . And your exsistance will be erased from the history . Kyo: What ! Then what I gonna do to get there ?  
Igor: Hold to this card . Throw two empty card to Kyo As you can see It's the strongest Arcana in this time . The " Hell " and the " Heaven " Arcana . However their power had lost after the last battle . the only way to replenish them is by visitting my two guests world . At there you must find the true meaning of your purpose .  
Kyo: ... Okay . Igor: Well then , I suppose I won't to hold you any longer . After you leave this room . you will awake at one of my guests world . 'til we meet again .  
Suddenly , His consciousness slowly fades away  
( Friday , 21-06-2010 )  
As Kyo wake up , he found himself in a train that is heading to Iwatodai  
Kyo: Guess this is the world that Igor spoke . Hmm ! what's this . Take out a letter from his jacket pocket then open it " You will attend a school in Gekkoukan High . Follow this map to the place where you will live . It might be dangerous if you go out at midnight . " put the letter back to his pocket then look at his watch 23.30 . looks like I've taken the midnight schedule train .  
(23.58)  
" Iwatodai , thank you for using this train service . please mind the platform gap and have a nice day in Iwatodai "

(23.59) Kyo comes out from the train with his headset with Music set up at the Maximum volume  
(00.00)  
Suddenly , all the electronic equipment shut down . The moon become large and Kyo's surrounding is coloured by green light  
Kyo: Huh ! Is the battery dead ? and what is happening with my surrounding .  
... regardless , it's already midnight . I should go to where I will live for a while .  
Kyo followed the Map's direction and ended up in front of the school dorm . he opened the door and go in  
Girl1: Who's there ?  
Suddenly , A light chocolate and short haired girl comes out of nowhere .  
Girl1: How did you ! Don't tell me Take out a gun and point it at Kyo  
Girl2: Wait !  
Another girl , with long and red hair come from the stair  
After another girl call the girl to stop . the electricity has came back  
Girl2: I've been waiting for you . though , I'm not expecting you to come this late . I'm Mitsuru Kirijo , the one who manage this dorm .  
Girl 1: Who is he ?  
Mitsuru: He's the transfer student from Tokyo . It was last minute decision to let him stay at this dorm . This is Yukari Takeba . She's a Junior this year .  
Yukari: Nice to meet you looking at Kyo with Doubtful Aura  
Mitsuru: What's your name ?  
Kyo: shutting down his Mp3 music Kyo . Kyo Ichijo .  
Mitsuru: you must be exhausted on your way to here . take some rest now . Yukari , Please take him to his room . Oh , and you will be sharing your room with someone . Sorry for the inconvenience .  
Kyo: that's okay . Yukari: Well , let's go then .  
( 2F , Room 2-5 )  
Yukari: knocking the door Arisato-kun please open the door .  
After 1 minute waiting , A blue haired and silver eyed boy opened the door  
Boy : What is it Yukari ? Rubbing his left eye  
Yukari: Sorry to disturb your sleep . this transfer student came a little later than we thought . this is Kyo Ichijo kun .  
Kyo: Nice to meet you . extend his right hand for handshake  
Boy: Arisato Minato , Nice to meet you too Kyo . shake Kyo's hand  
Yukari: Glad you guys can befriend quickly . Now take some rest , tomorrow you will attend school . (yawn) Maybe I need it too . 'Nite ! walk to the stair and head to the third floor  
Minato: Come in then . open the door wider so that Kyo can enter  
At Kyo's and Minato's room  
Minato: You will sleep at the second-floor of the bed . Is that okay ?  
Kyo: Okay .  
Minato: You might have many questions to ask but save it for tomorrow , okay ?  
Kyo: okay .  
Minato: Well then , Good night jump to his bed and close his body with the blanket  
Kyo: climb to his bed and hang his Bags at the hanger Time to get some sleep . do the same as Arisato did . (Saturday , 22-06-2010 )  
Kyo: wearing his school uniform  
Minato: Are you finished ?  
Kyo: Yup , Let's go take his school bag  
?: Ni-san , are you finished yet ? asking while knocking the door  
Minato: Coming ! open the door  
A dark chocolate with Pony-tailed hair and red eyed girl is standing in front of the door  
Girl: Huh ! Ni-san , who is he ?  
Minato: He's Kyo Ichijo . he will live with us to study .  
Girl: Oh ! My name is Arisato Minako , nice to meet you .  
Kyo: Nice to meet you too . Are both of you by any chance fracturnal twin ?  
Minato: Wow , I suprised that you can realize that after you met my sister .  
Minako: Anyway , we must go now . unless we want to be late for school .

At the Gekkoukan Highschool Gate  
Minato: Well , Here it is Minako: Welcome to Gekkoukan Highschool .  
Kyo: whistle sure It's huge .  
Inside of the school  
Minako: well then , you must look your class at the bulletin board , See ya Run to the Laboratory Hallway .  
Minato: Oh and you should go to the faculty office after you know your class . It's located at the left side of the the school . Any question ?  
Kyo: I guess I'm okay , thanks Minato: Well then , I'm off , see you after school . walk away while putting his headset on his ears  
Kyo: Walk to the bulettin board ( Now where's my name ?) looking from up to down to every name ( here it is , 2-F . Next , to the faculty office . )  
At the Faculty office  
Teacher: Ah ! So you're Kyo , the transfer student . I'm Mr. Ekoda , your homeroom teacher . Now follow me to your class .  
Inside the class 2-F  
Ekoda : Listen up , we have a new student in this class . Introduce yourself please .  
Kyo: Nice to meet you all , I'm Kyo Ichijo . Hope that you all can be nice with me .  
Suddenly all the student in the class begin to gossip  
Boy1: Isn't he has some mysterious aura around him that make him mysterious ?  
Girl1: You may be right . It's so scary .  
Ekoda: All right . Let's see where you will sit . gazing from left to right Ah, you will sit at there . pointing at a seat at the third row , Beside an Aqua-coloured hair girl  
Kyo:walk to his seat , put his bag in the drawer and sit on the bench  
Ekoda: Ok student , open your textbook page ...  
( After School )  
Kyo: keeping his things to his bag  
Minato: open the class door and walk to Kyo's seat So how's your first day at school .  
Kyo: Not bad at all , although I'm pretty infamous in this school .  
Minato: You'll get used to it The Aqua haired girl approach Minato  
Girl: Minato-san , Mitsuru-senpai said that we should all gather at the Lounge after school .  
Minato: Okay , By the way I'll see you later Kyo . Kyo: nod.  
( 18.30 . At Dorm 1F )  
At the First floor , sitting Mitsuru-senpai , drinking her tea . A senior who has Silver hair and a piece of bandage on his left temple , reading book . A boy with blue cape and short beard on his chin reading comic and Finally the Aqua haired girl who is busy playing internet with her laptop

Mitsuru: Akh , Kyo , you're back .  
Man: Do you know him Mitsuru ?  
Mitsuru: He's new transfer student that live in this dorm . He just came yesterday at midnight so you might not notice him .  
Man: you're right though , we are fast asleep at that time . looking at Kyo My name is Akihiko Sanada . the leader of the boxing club . Boy: Hey Fuuka , isn't he your classmate . Why don't you know him looking at her anxiously  
Fuuka: I do know him Junpei-kun , but I'm suprised that he is livig with us . close her laptop and stand up from the couch I'm apologize for my rudeness to not introduce myself first. My name is Fuuka Yamagishi . This is Junpei Iori . his class just beside our class .  
Junpei: If you need a friend to talk . you know where to find me .  
Mitsuru: Ok then , you must be tired to adapt to this city environment . please go to your room and have some good night sleep .  
Kyo: Thanks .  
At Kyo's and Minato's room  
Minato: Yo ! pushing back his chair that he sat while taking off his headset  
Kyo: spotted a pile of books at the edge of the table You pretty dilligent . doing your homework at te hour like this .  
Minato: Well , At least this is the only thing I can do to kill time .  
Kyo: go to the sink beside the desk to brush his teeth . after he finished , he wipe his face with towel and then climb to his bed Well then , I'm pretty exhausted for today so I'm gonna go to bed now . 'Nite . cover his whole body with blanket and close his eyes  
( Sunday, 23-06-2010 . 07.00 )  
Kyo: wearing his T-Shirt and his favorite sleeveless jacket  
Minato: Hey Kyo , wanna come with us to the game center ?  
Kyo: Hmm... stop himself from wearing his jeans to make a decision , then continue Sure , I don't have anything to do though .  
Minato: Okay then , We'll wait for you at the front of the dorm .  
Paulownia Mall , Game Center .  
Kyo: Sure there's many games in here .  
Junpei: Hey Kyo , wanna try this ? pointing at the Punching Bag  
Minato: Ok then . the lowest score must treat the players Akihiko: Sound's good to me . Count me in !  
Junpei: Ummm... , Akihiko-san maybe you shouldn't do it cause the sand bag will be broken if you use your full power .  
Akihiko: It's okay , I'll hold back .  
Everyone takes turn to punch as hard as they can . The result for a while : *Akihiko=95 *Minato=75 *Junpei=74

Junpei: Akh , It's just a little bit more to beat you Minato .  
Minato: Try your luck next time .  
Akihiko: Now's your turn Kyo . Try to beat Junpei if you can .  
Kyo: Okay . I'll try Punch the sandbag with his left hand  
The Sand Bag shows result that make the group shocked . 96  
Minato: Is the Sandbag machine is broken ? Cause It has beaten senpai's score .  
Junpei: Hey is that your full power ? asking with shocked expression  
Kyo: Umm ... scratching his head I guess not , I was just holding back just now though .  
Akihiko: *shock* are you kidding me ? you just punch it with your left hand .  
Kyo: To be honest , If I use my right hand to punch it and even if I hold back . It may be already broken now .  
Minato: Well then , Let's just put this aside and get our reward .  
Junpei: Oh well , guess I don't have any other choice . But I can only treat you guys Ramen .  
Akihiko: Who cares . Let's go .  
After the group have fun , they decided to go back to dorm  
( Dorm , 21.30 pm . )  
Mitsuru: Wow , You guys sure have fun . Although Akihiko , We're having test Next month . So you need to study now .  
Akihiko: okay" *sigh* .  
Minato: Hey Kyo , you must be tired . Go upstairs first and have some rest .  
Kyo: Okay then . I'll see you all tomorrow . 'Nite . Walk toward the stair and head to his room  
After Kyo's enter his room  
Akihiko: *sigh* the Full Moon will be here in 1 week .  
Junpei: Alright then . Let's go training tonight .  
Minato: It's a good idea . I need some power up I guess .  
Mitsuru: Hmph , I'll ask Yamagishi to analyze our surrounding first .  
(00.00 )  
A sudden explosion was coming from outside the dorm that waked Kyo .  
Kyo: jump from his sleep Huh ! what's that sound . (...) Maybe I should investigate it . grabbing his jacket then head out  
In front of the dorm  
Kyo: looking at his Surrounding that was coloured light green as it was the same as the first time he came Why do I have bad feeling on this . Nonetheless , I need to Investigate what's that produce the explosion .  
As he reach the source of the sound , he found out that everyone at the dorm is collapsed in the floor and is trying to get up , As a Gigantic and super Shadow named 'REAPER' came to their direction .  
Mitsuru: Tch, why did the Reaper comes to us . It's just to strong .  
Minato: I don't know . But , It's going to kill us for sure .  
Kyo: Hey ! , what are you guys doing here as he runs toward them , he stopped as he shocked on what he just see . What the hell !  
Akihiko: What are you doing ! Get out from here .  
As Akihiko-senpai finished his words , Reaper strikes Kyo toward the wall .  
Kyo: Karggghh spits blood from his mouth  
Yukari: Kyo !  
As the Reaper prepare for the final blow  
Kyo: ( Why does the Shadow exsist in this world . especially Reaper . But If This world has shadow , Then maybe I can summon mine ) grab a knife inside his pocket and cut his Right hand with cross-symbol . PE...SO...NA ! In a flash , the Reaper attack is blocked by Kyo's Persona " Ashura " .  
Fuuka: Isn't that ?  
Junpei: No way , He's a Persona-user too !  
Kyo: as he swing he's left hand toward Reaper that made it back off Shi''' , It's been long time that I haven't used your power huh Ashura ) Huh ! The Reaper Jump to his direction Rest In Peace ! Punch the Reaper and grabbing his revolver in his Jacket GI-FU-O-RU-MA-DO pull the trigger that shoots six elements . the Reaper vanish after taking that blow  
Akihiko: I can't believe it . He's the first one who can defeat the Reaper .  
Mitsuru: So do I .  
After Kyo's Persona return to his body , He immediately fall into the ground and lost consciousness  
Fuuka: Stand up and run toward Kyo Ichijo-san . Are you alright ! , Hang in there !

( 5 days have passed . Friday , 28-06-2010 . In Tatsumi Memorial Hospital )  
Kyo: Uggh open his eyes where am I ? looking to left and right In the Hospital ? trying to move his left hand but something was holding his arm Huh ! look at his left hand , he shocked because Fuuka sleep beside him , holding his hand firmly . Fuuka-chan ?  
Fuuka: immediately wake up after hearing Kyo's voice Akh , you're awaked wipe his eyes It's been 5 days since you passed out .  
Kyo: That long ! try to get up , but the wound on his arm hurt like hell Oucch grabbing his arm .  
Fuuka: Hey , lie down ! you still need some rest Help Kyo to lie down  
Kyo: Thanks . Fuuka: No problem . By the way , isn't this yours ? hand Kyo's old headset  
Kyo: * A bit shock * But wasn't that broken .  
Fuuka: Ummm ( What should I say , there's no way I will say that I'm the one who fixed it. He might think that I'm weird ) I asked help on one of my friend .  
Kyo: A bit smile Thanks , Although you don't need to be ashamed that you fixed it .  
Fuuka: *blush to the MAX* h-h-h-how did you know that !  
Kyo: I can read what you are thinking with my eyes .  
Fuuka: Your eyes ? but , It's just normal eyes for me .  
Kyo: I'll show it to you then , can you grab the glove in my jacket that is hanging behind the chair you're sitting ?  
Fuuka: take out a Glove from his jacket pocket Is it this one ?  
Kyo: Yup , can you help me to put it on my left hand ?  
Fuuka: Okay put it on Kyo's left hand  
Kyo: close his eyes with his left hand then open it , his eyes become cross symbol with the left one is White colored cross with black background and his right was the opposite  
Fuuka: ! her hand was shacking W-w-w-what happened to your eyes ?  
Kyo: It's my blood-gen from my family . the left one is the 'Truth' while the right one is 'Power' . Truth eye has the power to see the lies while Power eye can sense something that's dangerous . This is the one that made everyone scared . Aren't you now ? turn his head toward the window , facing the opposite direction from Fuuka's location  
Fuuka: You may be right . that I'm scared right now .  
Kyo: ( as I suspected )  
Fuuka: But , After I know it . It wasn't scary at all . Kyo: ! Are you searious ?  
Fuuka: Yup , Isn't that power make you unique . Although I'm a little interested in you *blush*  
Kyo: ... Heh , you are the first one who say it to me . I heard from Minato-san that you are interested in cooking , right ?  
Fuuka: Umm... . Yes , although I always failed on it .  
Kyo: Ahahaha , then let me teach you then . Everyday after we finish school starting tomorrow .  
Fuuka: Huh ! really !  
Kyo: Sure , I'm usually free After school , So I can teach you anytime .  
Fuuka: Thanks , Ichijo-san .  
Kyo: A bit smile in his face You don't need to be so formal Fuuka-chan , just call me Kyo .  
Fuuka: Kyo-kun ?  
Kyo: That would be better . I would be discharged tomorrow right ?  
Fuuka: Yup , you will be busy to revise all of the subject you have missed for 5 days .  
Kyo: *sigh* you betcha Both: Hahahahahaha ( Saturday , 29-06-2010 . Class 2-F )  
Kyo: Open the class door  
Fuuka: Akh , Kyo-kun . run toward him then stop after she gets near him  
Many students in the class start gossiping  
Boy1: Hey isn't it weird that the transfer student talks with the ghost Girl1: You may be right . And the gossip continues  
Kyo: Heh , looks like rumor has been spreading lately .  
Fuuka: Umm... her face becomes a bit red Kyo-kun , do you have time after-school ?  
Kyo: Hmm ! Sure but why's that ?  
Fuuka: I would like to ask you to test my food that I made this morning . Will you ?  
Kyo: Sure though , why not ?  
Fuuka: Thanks ! I'll see you later then .  
Morning session  
Ekoda: Okay , everyone . Today I'm going to ask every students 5 questions .  
Boy: What ! All sudden !  
Ekoda: Okay , Shut up . Let's begin .  
Every student fails to answer the questions , Only Fuuka can answer it perfectly  
Ekoda: *sigh* , Now let's test the new student . When was the number created ?  
Kyo: 6000 years ago .  
Ekoda: Correct . What method that was used to search for underground water ?  
Kyo: Dowsing .  
Ekoda: Correct , When is the best moment for the burglar in Japan to break into houses ?  
Kyo: Around Ekoda: Okay , What does 'oct' from October stands ?  
Kyo: 8 Ekoda: Right . Final question , which was colder ? South or North Pole ?  
Kyo: South Pole .  
Ekoda: I suppose that my questions was to easy for you .  
Boy: *whisper*Easy ? that was hell difficult Girl: *whisper* Yeah , but why's the weirdest can answer it .  
( Lunch Time . Mitsuru comes to Kyo's class )  
Mitsuru: Excuse me , but do you have a minute ?  
Kyo: What is it senpai ?  
Mitsuru: Can you come to the 4-F after school ? We all need to discuss some matter with you.  
Kyo: Sure .  
Mitsuru: Well then , if you will excuse me .leave the class as soon as she finished  
Kyo:(Sure that was fast)  
( After-school )  
Kyo: Fuuka-chan shocked her from behind  
Fuuka:jumped from her seat due to shockness Kyo-kun ! you almost give me heart attack .  
Kyo: Sorry ,sorry . It's just one of my habit lately . Hahaha , Anyway , you asked me to taste your food right ?  
Fuuka: Umm... *blush* Yup , let's go to the rooftop then .  
Rooftop  
Fuuka: Umm , here hand a lunch-box to Kyo  
Kyo: thanks , open the lunch box , It fills with Egg , Rice and other food Okay then , Let's give it a taste . try a bite ! The food was still a bit raw so it takes a little longer to swallow it , Although It taste a bit good  
Fuuka: So how is it ? Asking anxiously  
Kyo: Not good for a beginner . But to be honest , it's not edible .  
Fuuka: Huh ! Why not ?  
Kyo: Try them for yourself , I can't explain it myself . hand back Fuuka's Lunch box  
Fuuka: try one bite Uuhh ... I guess you're right put the lunch box aside *sigh* I've been learning for two months and it still can't improve Kyo: It's okay , There's always next time . I did say that I'll teach you right ? It's a promise .  
smile  
Fuuka: You know , you're the only one who said that to me . Anyway , may I ask you something ?  
Kyo: Sure , What is it ?  
Fuuka: Why did you move to our dorm ? Don't you have a family to take care of ?  
Kyo: shocked and become silent , look down with sad face , take a deep breath They have passed away when I was five years ago . Even my siblings .  
Fuuka: ! silent due shockness Sorry I asked . I really don't know about it .  
Kyo: panicking N-n-no , no , no It's okay . Fuuka: *giggle* It's funny to look your face when you're panicking .  
Kyo: *sigh* you just like my little sister , Always makes me panick . Although her location still unknown .  
Fuuka: Huh ! but you said everyone was killed .  
Kyo: Yup , but only me and my sister was the survivor .  
Fuuka:Ohh , Then where she is now ?  
Kyo: Who knows . She got adopted and I run away from the orphanage to search for her , But now , I still don't know where she is .  
Fuuka: Oh , I hope you can find her .  
Kyo: Thanks put a carefree smile in his face. . Oh yeah , Mitsuru-senpai said that I should come to the 4-F after school . Can we go now ? I also need to teach you some of the cooking tricks right ? using his shoulder and a little bit power to push Fuuka , in other word , teasing .  
Fuuka: Uggh feel embarressed with that Okay" let's go .  
( Dorm 4-F , 19.90 )  
Mitsuru: Welcome back , please have a seat .  
Kyo: Sit at one of the sofa So what did you want to ask me first ? I bet you have hundreds of questions to ask .  
Akihiko: Of course , Where and when did you get your Persona ?  
Minato: For How long you have fight the Shadows .  
Yukari: Why did your Persona was summoned differently from ours .  
Everyone starts to throw questions to Kyo  
Mitsuru: Okay that's enough everyone . Now , will you explain everything that happened to us please .  
Kyo: Okay then . But first I need to ask a simple question . Did you guys believe me that I came from the other world ?  
Mitsuru: Huh ! How should we believe that .  
Kyo: It's the truth though , That's why our technique to summon Persona are different . Now , I'll summarize all of your questions into one story then .  
Kyo explained on How he get he's Persona when he was five , what happened in his world when he was 20 years old , everything that happened in his world .  
Kyo: I think that's all .  
Minato: There's only one thing that I don't understand , why can you be revived after you dead ?

Now then What will happen next ?

Finnally , the Chapter one is now end

Please RnR

My first fanfic though =="


End file.
